Change
by jana.dillen95
Summary: The Homestuck kids end up in a new version of earth and are found by the avengers. What will happen next, definitly now even the dead kids start appearing.
1. Chapter 1

Homestuck x avengers cross-over

Change

Chapter 1: where are we?

Karkat grunted in pain. He had no idea where he was or how he got there, but his head felt like splitting in two, so he had no intention in opening his eyes to find out. He lay there unmoving for a couple of minutes, feeling the sunlight on his eyelids (great! Another reason he didn't want to open his eyes) and started to think of what might have led to this.

After a long and tiring battle on one of the humans worlds (Lohac, maybe? Karkat wasn't sure) everyone had returned to the meteor to catch up with each other. Now Jade was no longer Grimbark and John's ecto-grandma (Jane or something. He really had to memorize their names sometime) was back to normal too, the eight humans and Davesprite spend nearly all their time together for a reason Karkat didn't entirely understand, but Kanaya said it had something to do with the humans aspect of 'family'.

Karkat and everyone who weren't already ascended, reached godtier during the fight and with the help of Gamzee, who regained his sanity, they were able to not only defeat the batterwich, but Jack Noir as well. Gamzee's help in this was the last push they had needed to kill their enemy's. however, this didn't mean the others trusted him, and he just kept apologizing for everything he had done. Karkat couldn't help but pity the poor, miracle-obsessed clown and they rekindled their moirallegiance.

The last he could remember was lying on his weird human bed wishing for his recuperacoon. He fell asleep completely against his own will and when he woke up he was at this strange place! If this was one of Egbert's pranks he would fucking…

A faint honk startled him out of his thoughts. He sat up, blinking his eyes against the bright sun. granted, it wasn't half as bright as the Alternian sun, but he was a nocturnal being. When he was able to see again, he looked around and found Gamzee laying 10 feet away from him.

Karkat scrambled up and ran towards his moirail, afraid he might be freaking out. Carefully he knelt next to his friend and started petting his unruly hair. Gamzee visibly relaxed by this. His eyes fluttered open, and when he saw Karkat he smiled lazily.

"Hey best friend," he said grinning.

Karkat tried to scowl, but succeeded only half since he was just too relieved his friend was ok.

"Get up fuckass, so we can find out where we are!" he said looking around, for the first time taking in his surroundings.

It seemed like they were in a small field surrounded by trees. In the meanwhile Gamzee had gotten up too and looked around with wonder.

"Motherfuckin' miracles, bro!"

Karkat rolled his eyes and would have started a rant about how there was no such thing as miracles, if he wasn't interrupted by two figures walking out from behind some bushes.

"KK!" Sollux called out, "where are we?"

Karkat shot him and the alpha-Strider that had followed him, a glare. Just fucking great! Oh well, guess everyone is better than the other shades wearing douche.

"How am I supposed to know that asshat!" he yelled back.

Gamzee just shot the newly arrived his signature grin and waved.

"Hey motherfuckers."

"Sup" Dave's ecto-brother answered with his typical Strider pokerface perfectly in place.

Karkat scowled and wanted to yell again, when he was interrupted by the sound of something flying towards them. The four teens looked up in shock, grabbing at their weapons when they saw the gold-and-red robotic creature that was coming directly to them.

"What the…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dave grunted annoyed when someone started poking his side with a stick and he swatted at the offending object that was intruding is personal space. A cackling laugh had him opening his eyes. He stared right in a grey face with red tinted glasses.

"Not cool Rezi," he sighed tired, sitting up and grabbing his shades that were lying next to him.

Once his shades stood firmly on his nose again, he looked around curious to where he was (though no one would see that, he was a Strider after all). It all seemed strangely familiar, and with a quick look over he realized they were on the roof of an apartment building similar to the one he had lived in with his Bro.

Before he could stop it, a look of shock crossed his otherwise perfect pokerface. It lasted only a second, but that seemed to be enough for Terezi to notice.

"Dave?" she asked a little concerned, "what's wrong?"

Dave shook his head, meaning to say something, but a pained moan had him turning around. At first he thought it was John lying face down on the concrete, but the yellow outfit and lack of pants told him otherwise.

"Yo, Jake, get your lazy ass up!" Dave called out.

Jake shot up pretty fast. A little too fast apparently, because he grunted and grabbed his head.

"Ugh, my head hurts!" groaned.

By that, Dave lost his interest at the scene and he turned his head a little to find Terezi helping up the mayor. He turned away from them and walked toward the end of the roof. The city underneath him looked offputtingly normal. But he quickly discarded the feeling.

"Where are we?" he heard Jake whisper from behind him.

After a few moments of silence, he answered.

"Earth."

When he once again turned around to face the others, he found Jake and Terezi staring back at him with disbelief plainly written all over their faces.

"Impossible!" Terezi whispered shocked.

Jake on the other hand seemed ecstatic and jumped up and down thinking about all the adventures they could have here. The mayor had other plans, though. He had pulled out some of his crayons and started drawing on the concrete flooring.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go on an adventure and find the others!" Jake all but yelled in excitement.

"Don't think the mayor is planning on moving, dude" Dave said, pointing at the Carapacians, who was now scribbling street lines on the ground.

Cackling, Terezi took one of the crayons and helped the mayor drawing the outlines of a city. Soon Dave too was joining them, taking some empty cans out of his inventory to build houses and such.

"What, in Gog's name, are you guys doing?" Jake asked horrified.

"I know it aint exactly Can town, but hey, the mayor can't be mayor without a town right?" Dave snickered.

Jake rolled his eyes and glared at his three companions.

"How can you just sit there instead of exploring? We're in a completely new world for crying out loud!"

"Look dude," Dave started, "the mayor doesn't want to move and he's too awesome to just leave behind."

Terezi held out a crayon and shot Jake a shark like grin.

"C'mon" she cackled happily, "I know you want too." She said in a singsong voice, before grinning even wider.

After a deep sigh, Jake took the crayon from the blind troll and knelt beside her. They kept drawing for a long while, talking and laughing as they did so (except for the mayor he was completely quiet like usual), until Terezi started sniffing the air furiously.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"I smell red!" she cackled.

Jake looked at Dave, who was wearing his red god-tier outfit.

"Not _him_!" Terezi said exasperate. "It's a different shade of red and barely noticeable over all the licorice."

Dave and Jake shared a confused look. "Wha…?"

"Uhum!"

Four heads shot up and stared at a red haired woman in a black jumpsuit and a man armed with bow and arrow, which were aimed at the teens and the mayor. The silence that followed was very uncomfortable and tense, so Dave just said the first thing that came in mind.

"Hey," he started, "wanna join?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rose, Are you all right?" Kanaya's worried voice reached Roses confused mind.

Groaning, she sat up. When she looked around she found Kanaya sitting on her left, seeming concerned, and Roxy and Jane waking up on her right.

"Yes, but… where are we?" she asked, trying to make something of her surroundings.

"It seems some kind of park, as were usual on earth…" Kanaya answered uncertain.

Rose took the place in with equal confusion and curiosity. Around 30 feet in front of her was a large building that looked a bit like a castle. The four of them were lying in a grassy field surrounded by bushes and small trees. While Rose and Kanaya were examining their surroundings, Jane was helping Roxy up.

"I feel like I'm having a hangover!" the blonde complained. "And that's not pobisle *possible*, cuz I didn't drink that much."

Jane just gave a sigh and pulled her friend up.

"I don't think it's the booze Rox" she said, massaging her own temples.

"So, where are we?" Jane asked, looking around as if looking for clues.

"We are most definitely on earth," Rose exclaimed calmly, earning looks of disbelieve from her ecto-mom and Jane.

"Just no longer in our own universe," Kanaya added.

The silence that followed stayed for several minutes, only to be ended by the loud ringing of a bell. A couple of moments later large groups of teens come out, not paying any attention to the four strangers when they spread out over the field.

"This is a school!?" Jane gasped.

"Yeah, it is" a low gravelly voice from behind them replies.

The four girls swirled around and faced a big guy with brown hair, styled in two points on the side of his head and three metal claws coming out from between his knuckles.

"Now, who the hell are you?"

* * *

_**I'm sorry it took so long to upload another chapter, but I couldn't get back in my acount.**_

_**Also, I'm sorry if some people are out of character, I'm doing my best here. this is my first fanfic and if you have any tips for me feel free to give them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"John! Wake up!" he heard Jade yell.

John quickly opened his eyes, only to meet a face orange tinted glasses hovering a few inches over him.

"Aah!"

The sprite snickered by this reaction and drew back, giving John a chance to see where they were. Right next to him sat Jade in all her dog-eared glory, smiling relieved at him. When he looked around, and saw the place they were at, his mouth fell open. This was definitely not the meteor. They were in a dark alleyway and from where he was sitting he could see the relatively busy street.

"What…?" he was too shocked to even formulate a question, but that didn't stop Jade from answering.

"We're on earth!" she whispered, eyes glistering in excitement.

John stared at her for a long moment.

"How?" he was able to wring out of his mouth. This was probably the best thing that happened to them since the Game started, he thought.

"I don't know! But I think it's an alternate universe, so it's not like a different timeline 'cause that can't bring earth back. Our own earth is gone forever, but this is an entirely different version of it in an entirely different universe!" jade started rambling in excitement.

John's face lit up with hope.

"Do you think my dad…"

"No," answered Aradia, who just appeared out of nowhere, "in this universe you or your families never existed. These are completely different people."

John sunk down in disappointment. Jade sighed and trew her arm over her ecto-brother in a comforting manner.

"How about we go explore the place, trying to find the others?" Jade proposed.

John shot her a grateful glance and nodded.

"One problem," Davesprite interrupted, right before the bucktoothed siblings could run off, "me and Aradia are gonna draw way too much attention."

He was immediately sorry he opened his mouth when the two humans pouted in disappointment, Jade's dog-ears even drooped a little.

"We can fly over the city so we won't be seen, while you guys look around down here." Aradia said cheerfully.

Everyone seemed to agree with this plan, so after a couple more minutes, they split up. John and Jade darted out of the alley excited to be once again among other humans than their own little group of survivors. Hell, for three years they had thought they were the last humans in existence, but now they were on a planet full of humans! They looked around in awe, everything looked so much like they remembered it and yet everything was different.

After they walked a few blocks, they were run over by a man in a ski mask. Before the siblings could react, the man had grabbed Jade by the hood of her god tier dress and pointed a gun at her. At the same time, a guy in a red and blue spider themed costume came swinging overhead and landed right in front of Jade and the man with the ski mask. John's eyes grew wide when he the outfit out of some of his comic books.

"Step back, spidey!" the man growled, desperation sounding through his voice.

Everyone around them was too focused on the two men and the captivated girl to notice a red and an orange figure rushing towards them from the sky, except John.

"Why don't you just let the girl go and give up, 'cause there is no way you're gonna escape." 'Spidey' said calmly.

The man just held the gun closer to Jade. This was the last drop for said girl, who transported right out of his grasp and reappeared next to her ecto-twin. John was the first to react to what happened and used his windy thing to send the man flying through the air. The criminal landed hard on a car at the other side of the street.

'Spidey' stared in shock at the two kids, when suddenly Aradia appeared next to them. He tensed immediately, ready to attack again, but a katana at his throat refrained him from doing so. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the orange boy holding the sword. When he turned back to face the kids again, john smiled sheepishly at the young hero and waved.

"Hi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nooo! You can't do thith! You can't lock me up in here!"

"Shut the fuck up Captor, we're all in the same fucking predicament!" Karkat said, glaring at the Gemini who seemed to be glued to the bulletproof window that separated them from the humans that had captured them.

"That'th not true KK, you don't have to hear yourthelf rant!"

Karkat growled and attacked his friend, who just laughed at this and let his friend take him down.

"Shouldn't we get them apart or something?" a man in a blue and white costume asked worried.

"Nah dude, you better just fuckin let them. I'm pretty curous what the fuck is gonna happen anyway."

The man cringed at Dirk's use of language, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he kept discussing with the other men if they should interfere or not. But before they could get to an agreement, Gamzee gave a loud honk and jumped between the fighting trolls, who quickly cowered away from the highblood.

"You two need to calm your motherfuckin tits bro! motherfuckin chill, slam a faygo, try see the motherfuckin miracles!" the juggalo said grinning, papping both other trolls back to peace.

"Why do you keep babbling about those fucking miracles, you nooksniffing idiot. We all fucking know they're not real!" Karkat grumbled, but his voice lost every edge it possibly had because he had started to purr.

Dirk had to chuckle when Sollux too started purring.

"Y' know, I all up and got my motherfuckin wonderin on if you two motherfuckers aint getting your black on for each other," Gamzee mumbled.

"Fuck no!" the two other trolls shouted in unison, scooting a little further away from each other.

"I can get much better than KK to fill my quadranth," Sollux said smirking.

Karkat glared at him before answering.

"Fuck you, you stupid bulgelicker!"

"That'th the point KK, I don't want to fuck you."

"It's a fucking privilege to have me in one of your worthless fucking quadrants, nooksniffer!" Karkat fumed.

At this point, the man in the blue and white suit had fled the scene, only the man with the eye patch and the man formerly wearing an iron suit in red and gold where still watching the trolls bicker. The latter seemed extremely amused by the nubby horned prisoner's ranting, even if he didn't understand half of it.

"Are you coming onto me?" Sollux asked fake shocked.

"Fuck no! I only hate your sorry ass in a complete fucking platonic way." Karkat retorted. "If there's anyone I'm even remotely black for, it's fucking Strider!"

Karkat immediately turned red when he realized what he had said. He got eve redder when he saw Dirk cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Not you, you bulgeblistering fuckass, the other Strider!" he yelled in an attempt to protect his dignity.

"Aw, missed you too Karkitten."

Everyone quickly turned around to face the voice. They found Dave smirking at the beat red troll. Next to him stood Terezi, cackling like a maniac, a slightly worried Jake and a terrified mayor. The four of them were surrounded by guards. A red-haired woman in a black jumpsuit walked up to the two men watching the trolls and talked to the eye patch man in a hushed voice.

In the meantime, a man in the same kind of black jumpsuit as the woman unlocked the door of the cage and let the new prisoners in.

"Dirk!" Jake yelled and flew his boyfriend around the neck.

Dirk hugged him back in his typical reserved fashion and an almost unnoticeable small smile crept up his face.

"Sup Captor?" Dave said casually extending his fist, which Sollux gladly bumped.

"Hey Dave. Uh, any idea where we are?" the Gemini asked.

"Earth, I guess," Dave answered.

"That's impossible, fuckass, earth got destroyed, remember!" Karkat said.

The conversation had piqued the interest of one of the men, and he quickly jumped in.

"Why would you think that?" he asked curious.

"'cause we saw it happen, ignorant piece of a nookwiffer!" Karkat answered angrily.

"Wait, you mean thith really ith earth?" Sollux asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," the man said, getting really confused by now. (as if he wasn't already)

"So, either way the meteors didn't turn earth in a fuckin wasteland or this is another version of earth." Dave mumbled.

"A different timeline?" Dirk asked his ecto-brother.

"We're in the Alpha-timeline, but somehow we don't belong here," Dave answered shrugging. He knew just as much about what was going on as everyone else.

Karkat and a few others stared at Dave with horrified expressions.

"You mean we're…"

"Doomed? No." it was Sollux who answered Karkat's question. "If we were, I'd know."

This was followed by a long confused silence from both sides of the glass.

"Then where, and equally important, what are we?" Terezi asked eventually.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long, I have some trouble making progress in this story. So, to make up to you I uploaded two chapters._**

**_The next chapter will probably take a while too, I'm kinda stuck right now, so any ideas are always welcome!_**

**_Also, I know the chapters are really short, I'll try to make them longer. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John kept jumping up and down on the bed in the small bedroom he and his three companions were told to stay put for a while.

"We're in Spiderman's house!" he whispered loudly. They had bumped into the superhero 3 hours ago, but he still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you told us like ten times already, Egbert!" Davesprite grumbled. "calm the fuck down, I try to hear what he's fuckin saying."

By that, the sprite pushed closer to the door Spiderman had locked himself behind to talk to his boss. John floated over to him and put his ear against the door next to Davesprite.

"Yeah, there's four of them!" they heard him say, quiet enthusiast.

"How many of these 'trolls'?" a deep, grumbling voice asked.

"One, two kids with superpowers and an orange boy with wings."

"Hmm, we haven't seen that last one here yet," the deep voice mumbled.

This is when Davesprite decided to open the door. 13 years with his big Bro had taken all challenge off of lock picking, so he had it open in five seconds flat.

"That's 'cause I'm one unique motherfucker," Davesprite said to the figure with an eye patch on the computer screen.

"Dave! John!" Jade whispered harshly when the two simply walked out of the bedroom. She growled frustrated when the two simply ignored her, ears twisting annoyed.

"Have you found our friends?" John chirped at the screen. " Have you found Karkat? And Dave? I guess you at least found Karkat 'cause I can hear him yelling in the background. I'm pretty sure Dave is there too, though. Only he can get Karkles that worked up!"

Spiderman stared confused at the boys.

"I thought your name was Dave," he said to the orange boy.

Said boy crossed his arms and glanced over to John, who scratched the back of his head and looked down guilty. Spiderman raised an eyebrow at this, was something wrong?

"'Was' is about right, but we had to find something else since I'm not the 'original'!" He sounded bitter when he said it, but kept completely passive otherwise.

"I'm sorry" John mumbled, still not looking up.

"Nah, it's cool. Being an orange bird-gohst-thing still beats being dead, I guess." Davesprite reassured the boy.

John let out a nervous giggle and fixed his attention back to the screen. He really felt bad for Davesprite, having lost everyone from his own timeline and all, but he found it difficult to treat him as Dave when _his_ Dave was alive and breathing.

"Hehe, sorry about that, these boys just don't know when they should stop!" Jade apologized cheerfully to Spiderman and his boss.

"They seem to have trouble understanding the meaning of privacy," the man agreed, scowling in slight annoyance.

"You should try living on a meteor, hurtling through space, with them," Aradia said giggling.

"At least you've only been stuck with them for a few weeks and not three years" Jade grumbled, but the playful glint in her eyes told them that she didn't mean it.

"You guys!" John whined, "do you know who you are talking to?"

"An angry bald dude with only one eye," Davesprite answered, earning a glare from both John and angry bald dude.

"This is director Fury! Head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the boss of the Avengers!" At the end he had gotten really excited and he was jumping up and down again.

"Nerd" Davesprite coughed in his fist, earning a giggle from Aradia.

"Hey!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Jade came in between, her ears standing forward in an angry V.

The two boys quieted down, but kept glaring at each other. Because of that no one noticed Spiderman mouthing a quiet 'help me' to his boss. But either Fury hadn't seen it or he simply ignored it.

"Get them over here!" Fury barked, before disconnecting.

Spiderman sighed and turned off his computer. Better do what the boss says before he got in trouble,… again.

"Jeez, nice guy," Jade commented.

"You have no idea, kid," Spiderman grinned. He actually kind of liked these guys.

"He reminds me of Karkat," John piped up, grinning like a madman. This got him amused reactions from the other three kids.

Spiderman decided not to ask any questions about this Karkat. He'll find out when they got to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

"Ok," he started, stretching lazily before standing up. "You guys heard eye patch, time to go!"

"Too bad! I would have liked to be able to enjoy some of that human delicatessen Dave was talking about so much!" Aradia said, smiling softly.

"What human delicatessen?" Spiderman asked curious.

"Hamburgers."

The group snickered at Aradia's cheery answer.

"Well that is something we can't have! You have to at least tried a burger once in in your life, c'mon!" Spiderman said amused, leading the kids outside the house and back on the streets.

"Where we going?" john asked.

"Mc Donalds!"


End file.
